


Old Habits Die Hard

by WhiteAGlacier



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAGlacier/pseuds/WhiteAGlacier
Summary: Luffy is a cannibal and hooks up with Law, his new supplier.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. The Addiction Begins

Out there on the open seas sails a young captain trying to find a treasure worth more than anything to him. His crew was the best and no one could ask for better. Of course, people knew of him and his crew, especially with those fancy bounties on their heads, but what they didn't know was why people would disappear when they would stop at an island. Perhaps a pure coincidence or maybe something more sinister. News of people going missing was nothing new to anyone, they always saw the posters at the end of the newspaper. But one crew knew exactly where some of those people went, for cravings were not that easy to sate. 

"Luffy, slow down we only found one person and we aren't arriving at another island for two days!" Nami yelled while hitting the back of her captain's head. "Why couldn't you find more people!? I'm gonna die!" Luffy said while biting into the arm of the person they found. Nami looked at him in disgust but in all honesty, she didn't mind. Nami and the rest of the crew knew about Luffy's little "problem" but that didn't stop them from sailing across the world with him. When she was first welcomed aboard it was Zoro that had informed her about his eating habits. She was of course shocked and didn't want to let him know that she knew, but when he kicked Arlong's ass for her she had no choice but to follow him and accept his gross habits. The same went for everyone else. They were all surprised and grossed out, but they quickly accepted that side of him when he showed them that wasn't the only thing that made him stand out. The only one who was truly shocked for days was Usopp, he kept his distance on board but soon came to terms when he realized that he wasn't on Luffy's menu. Zoro said he didn't care as long he could keep being a swordsman, Sanji only yelled at Luffy once about it saying he wouldn't cook it with his equipment, Chopper got scared when he saw a dead body being eaten by another person but was kind of relieved that he wouldn't be eaten by him, Robin only smiled when she was told and fully accepted it then and there, Franky thought it was super gross and didn't want to see him eat in front of him, and Brook just made jokes about being a pile of bones with no meat. Of course, everyone handled it differently, but wouldn't you if your captain was a cannibal?

The reason for the disappearances was that Luffy needed to be fed constantly, he had a void for a stomach. He still eats normal food but when he sees someone that looks good enough to eat, he takes it literally. It used to be both genders and Zoro took care of the kidnapping and killing, but ever since Sanji came along it was only men he could eat. Of course, this made Luffy upset but he made due because he didn't want to lose the best chef in the world to some stupid habit of his. After Luffy finished eating he went off to find Nami to ask her what the next island they were heading to was called. "Sabaody Archipelago, that place is crawling with amusement and bad people." "Like who?" "Kidnappers, killers, basically anyone who does things illegally." Luffy only smiled because he remembered the amusement part of her description, "what's the amusement part of it?" "There's a huge amusement park there and it's a hotspot for kidnappers." "Nishish, it sounds fun!" Nami hit him on the head on again, "no it doesn't! The only way we won't be found is if you behave yourself." "Why? Afraid I'll be kidnapped?" He kept smiling like it was some joke and Nami hit him again, "no! The place is crawling with Marines, except for one spot where they're not allowed to interfere with illegal activities." She looked at her map and wondered where they should lay anchor. She decided in the area with less traffic and went with tree nine. She told everyone to meet back at the tree once they found supplies and info on how to get to Fishman Island. They all gave her a nod of understanding, but she was secretly hoping Zoro wouldn't get lost. 

They arrived and hid the Sunny from anyone who would recognize it and went on to find the things they needed. Franky went to find more cola for the Sunny, Robin and Nami went to go find more info about Fishman Island and any Poneglyphs, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper went to get more supplies, and Luffy and Zoro went to go look around. Well it was more like Luffy wanted to go to the amusement park and Zoro followed him as to not get lost. The rides were huge and the lines were long. The smell of confections was too much for Luffy and this made the crew's pockets hurt. Zoro, of course, bought him what he asked for and made sure to keep his captain from calling too much attention on them. He loved action but he wanted one day to go by without blood staining his swords. They were on the Farris wheel and looked down at the people below them. Luffy was chomping away on some dorayaki when he spotted a polar bear. Wearing a jumpsuit? He leaned closer against the window and that was indeed what he saw, it also seemed to be following someone. "Zoro look!" He yelled as if he wasn't sitting in front of him. Zoro opens his eyes and saw Luffy pointing to a white figure moving with orange around it, "what the hell is that?" "It's a polar bear wearing a jumpsuit and I want to touch it!" Luffy began to get excited as he waited for the Ferris wheel to drop them off so he could go touch the polar bear. Zoro was trying to sleep on the moving ride but couldn't with his captain rocking it back and forth, "would you stop that!" Zoro closed his eyes again and Luffy just kept his eyes on the bear until it went out of view. The ride finally dropped them off and he immediately ran towards the direction the polar bear went. Zoro tried to grab him before he ran off but he was too late, for his captain was gone. There were a lot of people in the way and he could hardly see him. "Shit now I have to go find him." He went after him but ran in the opposite direction. Luffy kept running after the polar bear and saw that it headed inside a building. The building seemed to be a restaurant and this made him only happier to go inside. He walked in and was immediately greeted with nice smells and the polar bear. His gaze tailed the animal to where it chose to sit and noticed that it was sitting next to someone. He looked at the man sitting beside him and he swore he felt a new craving wash over him. They made eye contact and Luffy swore that he was the nicest piece of meat he ever laid his eyes on. He walked over to them and immediately hugged the polar bear, "so soft!" The polar bear immediately started sweating and yelled for its captain to do something. "Can I help you?" Luffy looked at the stranger and immediately lost it at his voice, "I just wanted to touch your bear!" He smiled widely at him and continued to hold on to the bear. "He's not my bear and you could've asked first." "He's not your bear? Then who's is he?" "He's my navigator and I would appreciate it if you let go of him." Luffy immediately let go and thanked the bear for letting him touch him. "Who are you?" He looked back at the stranger and answered truthfully, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" The stranger was taken aback by this for he knew that his face looked all too familiar. He remembered seeing his bounty and how he was part of the worst generation with him. He looked at him with a sort of awe, for he was sort of an admirer of his. "The name's Trafalgar Law." Luffy looked at him and tried to say his name but bit his tongue, "how about Torao!" Law looked taken aback by the nickname but secretly liked how it sounded. "How about I treat you to dinner Luffy-ya?" Luffy quickly nodded and for a moment in time ate meat from an animal, only because no one here looked appetizing except the one currently feeding him. 

Most of the crew was back at the ship talking until Zoro showed up. "Where's Luffy?" Nami asked feeling furious. "Lost him." "You what?!" "I lost him at the Ferris wheel. He said something about a polar bear and ran off." Nami hit him on the head and called him an idiot. "Do you guys think he'll be okay?" Chopper said worried, "don't worry, knowing him I'm sure he's causing a ruckus or he's cleaning out someone's food supply." Sanji chuckled as he took a long drag from his cig. "But what if he's seriously hurt or can't find his way back in time?!" Usopp yelled as he began to have a panic attack. "Will all of you shut up! We're going to find him right now and get off this island." Nami yelled and they all agreed to this idea. They went off to find him, with Franky staying behind to guard the Sunny. Little did they know that their captain was about to change their lives forever. 

Luffy ate away at the food and Law kept looking at the way he ate. He was starting to get excited about being with him and seeing the way he devoured food. Law secretly admired Luffy and followed everything he did, but he didn't become who he was because of him, he liked the way he handled himself and did things. You could say he acted chaotically and haphazardly, but Law liked it none the less. He also secretly wished he could be apart of Luffy's life in some way, but he could never figure out how he would fit into it. "Luffy-ya, I need to talk to you in private about something." "Why not tell me here?" "Because it's for your ears only." Luffy got up and followed Law outside of the restaurant and went to the side to make sure no one overheard. He stood before Luffy and his heart started to race, "Luffy-ya, I've got to tell you that I've admired you for a while and I've just wanted to let you know that if you need or want anything from me I will let you have it." It was Luffy's turn to look surprised. "Anything I want?" Law absentmindedly nodded his head. Luffy looked at him and saw how his sleeve wasn't fully covering his arm, which looked appetizing to him. "Can I see your arm?" Law was confused but stuck it out slowly. Next thing he knew Luffy bit down hard on it and this caused Law to pull it back as he flinched. "What the hell?!" Law looked at the new bite mark on his arm and it made him feel flustered. "Nishishi, you taste good Torao." He looked at Luffy and felt weird, "why did you bite me?" "You said I could have anything I want from you, and I want to eat you more than anything." At first, Law thought he meant it sexually, but after being bitten by him he knew he meant it literally. "You want to eat me?" Luffy only nodded and began to put his hands all over him, "it's weird because a part of me wants to eat you alive, but another part of me wants to keep you with me." Law didn't know whether to feel flustered or creeped out. "Are you a cannibal?" Law had heard about there being people crazy enough to eat another human being, but he never came across any in his dull life. Luffy only nodded and began to lick up the blood that came from the bite wound. Law couldn't think straight and felt like he would do anything for him, "how about I feed you people?" Luffy looked up at him, "but I already have people who do that for me. They do the killing and everything for me." "But do they do it all the time for you?" Luffy felt puzzled at the question, could he really give him what he wants all the time? "I could give you anyone you want to eat and at any time. Of course, we would be sailing on different ships but we could secretly meet somewhere and I can keep feeding you." Luffy began to feel excited again, "really?! How are you able to do that?" "My devil fruit will make it easy to kidnap people and I can make it so you can either eat them alive or not. I can also get rid of anything from their bodies that you don't want." How could he say no to that? That day they formed a secret alliance between the two of them. 

Luffy couldn't wait to begin sailing again with his newfound partner. He thought of all the ways they could secretly meet and all the ways he could secretly eat as many people he could eat, without Sanji getting mad at him. Luffy hurried back to where his ship was docked, only once stopping for free samples until he saw his crew running towards him. He waved his hand in the air and was about to call out to them until he heard an explosion go off in the background. The man they met at Thriller Bark had come back and was now firing lasers at them. The crew was confused and scared, especially when the original started making them all disappear with the palm of his hand. Luffy felt hurt and extremely tired of losing people he cared about. He was on his knees and disappeared as well. 

He ended up on Amazon Lily and felt uncomfortable with all the women there, for none of them looked like they could be easily eaten. He felt like he was craving something until he had read that his brother Ace was about to be executed in Marine ford. He sailed out with Boa Hancock to save him and sadly did not succeed, the only things he did gain was a new future member to his crew and a permanent seal to his alliance with Law, when he came to save both him and Jimbe after they both suffered fatal injuries from Akainu. Little did Law and Luffy know was that they would meet two years later once they were fully prepared for the New World.


	2. To When My Heart Called You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still editing this chapter but you can still read it until I finish editing it.

He sat in his sub, gazing at the sea through his porthole. "I haven't seen Mugiwara-ya in two years, and I hear that he's torn his way through Fishman Island," Law said out loud to himself, "I wonder how he's doing and if I'll ever meet him again. We did make a secret alliance after all." Law swiveled out of his chair and walked to the main area of the Polar Tang. He saw Bepo navigating them to Punk Hazard to drop him off before anyone started to become suspicious of his absence.

He got off the submarine and headed inside the abandoned laboratory. As he walked through the halls he remembered why he was here and who he was going through all this hell for. The thought of closure poisoned his body as he made it to the main room, where Monet and Ceaser had waited for his arrival. "A little late are we?" Monet peered behind her newspaper and smiled through her reading glasses at him. He only scoffed at her as he sat on the couch. Ceaser only laughed at him as he floated towards him, "you better not be late next time or I might get worried and make a truth serum." He laughed again as he went back to experimenting with the children he had captured. Law could only think of Luffy and how he must be traveling with his crew and how he might never actually see him again. Monet looked back at him and could only wonder what caused such a deep scowl on his face.

Somewhere off on the sea floats a great ship, deliberately making its way to a destination that the captain decided on in a whim. "What the hell were you thinking?" Nami said, striking Luffy's head with her hand. "He was calling for help, which means we have to save him." His crew gaped at him like he was insane, but recalling just the type of person he was it wasn't surprising anymore. "Well, I guess we can't change his mind." "He is the captain after all." Nami sighed heavily and started sailing to the island named Punk Hazard, as told by the man on the Transponder Snail. Once at the small island, the crew decided to split into two groups; the first group consisted of Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp, and the second one had Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, and Brook. The first group sailed onto the island using help from Nami's dial and found that it felt as if you stepped into an idle oven. "Damn, it's hot here." Spoke Usopp as he took off his shirt to relieve himself of some heat. Luffy and Zoro had the same idea, for they were already shirtless. "I wonder if we'll get roasted and turned into barbeque." Spoke Robin as she took a small bite of the rice from the bento Sanji had prepared for them. "What!? Don't say that! And why are you eating the food already?" Usopp looked back and saw that both Luffy and Zoro were eating the food, but Luffy seemed a little upset as he put the chopstick in his mouth. "Are you alright? Ever since we all met back up in Sabaody there has been this air around you, that I can't put my finger on." Luffy only smiled at him and said it was nothing. "You sure? I noticed it as well but chose not to say anything." Spoke Robin with a hint of concern in her voice. "I'm fine. Really. It's just that I missed you all and I'm really glad we all made it back safely." Luffy said as he flashed that infamous grin of his. All his Nakama could do was smile back at him. They continued along until they made it on land and walked through a gate that told them it was the property of the Marines. Usopp was against entering, but they were already ahead of him and he didn't feel like being left behind so he quickly ran after them. They all continued walking until they made it to what seemed like a river. "You see that island across from here?" Everyone looked across and saw the snow-covered island, "how will we get across? The water looks like it's freezing." Stated Robin as she looked at the water. "Let's swim across!" Shouted Luffy. "Absolutely not!" Yelled Usopp as he clobbered Luffy. He started to think about how they would cross then he remembered his pop greens. He made a boat out of one and started sailing them across until they started being attacked by hybrids.

"The Strawhats have infiltrated the island and are taking out our crew!" Spoke a voice over the Transponder Snail in the room that held Monet and Ceaser. "Want me to take care of them?" Spoke Monet, taking off her reading glasses. "No, let them come I can use them as my new little test subjects. And my sheep have already captured some of them and killed one." Ceaser started to laugh again while Monet only smiled as she looked back to where Law once sat, wondering if he knew what was going on.

Luffy and his crew had successfully made it across the river and found warm clothes to wear, despite falling into the water and Zoro and Usopp having to carry Luffy and Robin to dry land. "My crew! What did you do to them?" Roared a voiced, that echoed along with the snow. They turned around and saw a big creature running towards them in panic. "We needed warm clothes and they attacked us first." Stated Luffy as he crossed his arms. "Master isn't going to let you live after treating us like that!" "Master?" Luffy tilted his head but shrug it off as he started to walk away with his crew. "Wait! Where are you going?" "Exploring!" "You can't! Master will be upset that you are all here!" Zoro pointed his sword at him and glared at him, "you keep talking about your master, how about you take us to him?" "What!?" "Yay! We get to ride the monster!" Luffy jumped on his back and was followed by the other three. "Wait, I'm not carrying you all the way there!" He felt all of there glares on the back of his neck and started running as quickly as he could. "This is much better than walking the rest of the way." Robin made herself comfortable on the creature's fur and closed her eyes. "Agreed." Usopp laid down and stretched along his fur. "Hey, what's your name?" "It's Brownbeard, I'm sure you've heard of me. I used to be a pretty notorious pirate." "Nope. Never heard of you." Luffy only laughed as he hung onto the head of Brownbeard and kept asking him questions until they reached their destination.

Law wandered to the entrance of the lab to see who was knocking on the iron door. "Can I help you?" He spoke but was a little shocked to see Smoker at his door. "We came here to investigate Vegapunk's old lab." "Sorry, but you're not allowed inside. This is my vacation home and I have the right to deny anyone access." He lifted his gaze and only smirked at the Marines. Smoker only gazed at him and could only feel more irritated. "Just let us look inside. The only reason we're not forcing ourselves in is that you're one of the Warlords." "Sorry, but you're not welcomed here. And there's really nothing to see here." He was about to close the door until he heard yelling behind him. "This way kids!" He heard a female's voice and could only feel horror mixed with rage as he saw some of the Strawhat's running to the door with the kids they trapped here. "No, not this way, the Marines are here!" Yelled what seemed to be a raccoon. Law could only feel himself get angrier at this point, but also a small burst of happiness. "Nothing to see, huh?" Law closed the door behind him as he stepped out. "Room." Now he was pissed off and prepared to get these Marines out of here.

"Look! I see a building up ahead." Luffy yelled, feeling excited. "That's where Master is and I know he won't be happy to see that you're here." "Go faster!" Luffy said as he hit Brownbeard on the back of his head. "I wonder who this Master is? Is he the one responsible for all the weirdness on the island?" Robin could only think out loud as she studied the laboratory. "I don't know but this place is giving me really creepy vibes." Usopp scooted closer to Zoro thinking he would shield him if anything were to happen to them. Luffy continued to smile as they drew near and could see someone walking back into the building. He squinted his eyes and saw a figure that made his body shiver. "Torao?" He whispered. As they got closer he could see that it was indeed Law. "Torao!" "Who?" Spoke Usopp as he grabbed into Zoro's arm. "He's the guy that saved mine and Jimbe's life at Marineford." "Ah, you mean Trafalgar Law. It's surprising to see him here." "Get off of me." Zoro pushed Usopp of his arm as Luffy jumped off Brownbeard's back to run towards Law. "Torao!" Law looked at Luffy as he ran towards him and it felt like the world had stopped moving. "Mugiwara-ya?" "I never thought I would see you again! Oh, and I also never got to say thank you for saving my life." "Of course." "So why are you here at this weird building," Luffy looked around the snow and saw a perplexed looking Tashigi and Smoker, "and what are the Marines going here?" "That doesn't matter, I'm just glad I got to see you again. Also, you should head to the back of the laboratory, there's something we both want back there." Law started to head back inside, "wait, where are you going?" "We'll talk properly later, right now you need to take your crew and leave this place." "Ah, I wanted to explore the building. But I'll round up my crew and ask them if they want to leave." He flashed that smile of his that made Law's heart flutter.

"We have to stay here for now with the children. I didn't know the Marines would be here or a Warlord." Nami sighed as she slid down the wall of a broken building. They barely managed to escape, but remembering how cold it was they had to steal some warm clothes that fit all the kids and themselves as well. "How are we going to leave with all these kids?" Spoke Sanji taking a drag. "Wait, why are all these kids here?" Nami looked at them and began questioning them. They all said they were brought here because they were sick and needed to be treated. "They're sick?!" Yelled chopper immediately digging through his bag. "They don't look sick to me." Spoke Franky as he walked by all the boys, letting them admire him. Chopper immediately started checking for any signs of illness from them and when he found nothing externally wrong with them he tried internally. He took samples of their blood and saliva to see what the illness was. Chopper was only shocked at what he had found in their blood. "So what is it Chopper? Are the kids really sick?" "No, but it's worse." "Worse?" "Yes, they have a big dose of a drug that's very addictive." "A-a drug!?" Nami yelled while running back to the kids, "do any of you remember taking something while you were in there." "There's this really tasty candy that Master gives us!" "Mmm, candy!" They all started to get a little antsy as they remembered the candy. "That must have been the drug, and there's a big dose of it in their blood that shows signs of it being consumed over a long period. This could also be the reason why they never left the island." Chopper could only feel disgusted as he started to think of how to make a serum. "Guys!" They all looked at the opening and saw Luffy and the others coming inside the building on a giant hybrid. "Ah! Luffy!" Nami and Chopper yelled as they ran to him. "Who is he?" "He's Brownbeard, our ride." "I'm not giving you anymore rides!" "Whose kids are these?" Robin walked towards them and could only study how different their heights were. "They were brought here under negative pretenses and they were each given doses of a very addictive drug." "Really?!" Yelled Usopp as he ran to the kids to see if they were alright. Some of them started acting weird and holding their heads. "Ah, Lady my head hurts!" Spoke one of the girls. "This must be the side effect of the drug." "I want candy!" One of them shouted while stomping. "You can't have the candy it's bad for you!" "We want candy!" They all started to yell and get more aggressive. "Help me calm them down!" Yelled Chopper while getting everyone to try and tie them down.

"Who was at the door?" Spoke Monet as she was writing something in her journal. "Just some Marines." Law sat down on the couch and could only think of what had just unfolded. He finally got to see Luffy again, after two years. He felt himself become happy at the thought of finally being able to give him what he wants, once he leaves this place and fulfills his plans. "Did anything else happen?" He looked up at her and saw a smile on her face as if she could read his thoughts. "Nothing." She only hummed and looked back at her journal. "Ah, screw those Strawhats!" Ceaser yelled as he floated back inside the room. They both looked at him and waited for him to finish his rant, "not only did they break into my Lab but they also had the gall to steal my test subjects and run off with them." "May I take care of them now?" Law only stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" "To get some fresh air, today has been stressful." He walked out of the room and hurried to find the Strawhats. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to Luffy.

"They're finally asleep." Nami sighed as she sat down. "That took too much effort!" Usopp fell onto his back on the snow. "It sure was, but you didn't have to tie me up as well!" Yelled Brownbeard. "We don't exactly trust you. You keep talking about your master and we just wanted to use you for a free ride." Robin smiled at him and all he could do was struggle in the chains. "How did you guys end up over here?" "We were on the Sunny waiting for you to return and next thing we know we were knocked out by some gas and brought into a cell inside the lab. That's where we found the kids." Luffy nodded at this, "I'm just glad you're all safe." He smiled at them. "What are we going to do about the kids?" "We're going to cure them and take them home." "Our ship isn't big enough to carry all of them." "What if we steal a Marine ship? Won't it be big enough to carry all these brats?" Spoke Zoro half asleep. "Indeed, they would all fit on it, but how will we take one?" Nami started to think about this, "Master won't let you leave this place with his experiments!" Yelled Brownbeard. "Not unless I help them." Spoke a voice that came from the opening of the wreckage. "Torao!" Luffy yelled and immediately ran to his side and hugged him. "Who is he?" Spoke Nami, feeling weirded out by his smirk. "He's Torao! The guy that saved my life at Marineford!" They all glared at him as if they were contemplating the idea of tieing him with the kids. "Really? Him? Are you sure we can even trust him?" Spoke Usopp as he wished this creepy guy would go away. "Of course we can! He promised he would help me and I'm sure he meant he would help you too." "It's true. I want to be useful to Mugiwara-ya and I would also like to help you all leave this island." Everyone got a weird feeling go down their spine and felt that something weird was happening right in front of them. "Luffy, what exactly is Law to you?" "He's my ally!" Everyone's faces paled at that and suddenly Luffy realized what he had said, "oh wait, that was supposed to be a secret. Oops." "We're allies with the Heart Pirates!?" Yelled Nami and Usopp as they got ready to clobber Luffy again. Law stood in front of him to prevent that from happening, "I'm the one who brought up the offer and he gladly accepted. I did tell him to keep it a secret between us, but I guess that doesn't matter now." The shock died down but all that remained was remorse. They didn't have it in them to argue anymore but think of a way to save these kids. "Alright now let's focus on the big picture. How are we going to get these kids out of here?" "Well, first we have to make a serum and steal a Marine ship." "The serum is in Ceaser's lab and the Marine ships are still out front. One or two should still be intact." "How will we get the serum?" "Raccoon-ya and I will head to Ceaser's lab and steal the serum, the rest of you will go to the front of the lab and convince the Marines to either take the kids or lend you a ship." Everyone looked at Law's like he was crazy but had to go along with his plan because they couldn't think of one. Law tied Chopper into a sack onto his kikoku and headed back to the lab. "Bye Chopper! Bye Torao!" yelled Luffy as he followed Franky and Zoro to the front of the lab to convince the Marines to give them a ship.

"Shororo, yes come to me Mugiwara. I will put on a show for the underground dealers and sell all of my weapons." "Are sure that's a good idea?" Spoke Monet. "And what is that supposed to mean?" "What if you get humiliated in front of the brokers? Or they manage to escape with the kids before you even manage to harm them?" Monet only smiled at him and he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Monet, you know I would never let any of those things happen. I know my plan to capture and kill them will work." He only floated towards the monitor to start the broadcast of the century. Monet could only feel a bit of worry but had no room to show it to him, she believed in him and his plans but there were always the what-ifs. 

"Oi, Mugiwara. What are you doing back here?" Spoke Smoker as he sat on a broken part of his ship with Tashigi taking care of the wounded crew. "Give us your ship." Stated Luffy, crossing his arms. "My what?" "Listen, you remember those kids you saw before we ran away from you? We need one of your ships to get them out of here." "Well, I would love to give you one. If I had any intact." The three Strawhat's looked around and saw that all the ships were in shambles. "Eh? Don't you have any more?" "No, we need to call for one. But none of us have a working Transponder Snail." "I'm sure there's some in there." Zoro pointed to the lab and Smoker only let out a laugh. "Your probably right, but I don't know how far we have to go in to get one." He stood up and went ahead of them with Tashigi following behind him. 

"You're not going any further!" Spoke a distant voice. They all looked at the sky and saw someone floating with purple-ish gas around them. Smoker only gaped as he realized who he was looking at, "You're Ceaser Clown." "Shororo, that's right Smokey and I won't let any of you step another foot inside. You Strawhat's already wrecked the place and now you're planning to leave with my test subjects?! I'm not letting any of you getaway." As he finished his sentence there was intense pain in his abdomen from where Luffy had just punched him with a Haki infused fist. They both fell back to the ground, Ceaser having landed harder than the other and breathing a bit harder now. Luffy was about to hit him again until a giant gas cloud exploded in his face and he couldn't see anything. "Nice try Mugiwara, but this gas that I've enveloped you with is very poisonous and will kill-" before Ceaser got to finish his sentence Luffy had once again knocked the wind out of him. "Shut up! I'm tired of hearing your voice, just tell me where a damn transponder snail is and we'll leave!" "Not a chance! And why isn't my poison working on you?" "Huh, I've probably grown immune to it thanks to Magellan." "Don't compare my poison to his!" Luffy only smiled at his crew for he felt like he was going to win until his expression changed to shock and he only collapsed. "Luffy!" Yelled Zoro and Franky. They tried to run to his side but got surrounded by Ceaser and had the same fate happen to them. "Shororo, I've finally captured you three and now you will be my new test subjects and make me famous!" He picked them up and as he was carrying them into the lab he noticed the Marines were gone. "Where the hell did they go? They were just here!" He angrily floated back into the lab with an unconscious Luffy, Zoro, and Franky. Off in the distance, Marines are running to the back of the lab to try and get inside without being noticed. "Why are we helping the Strawhat's?" Spoke Tashigi, out of breath. "We're not, we're saving those kids." Smoker told her while trying to maintain his breathing as they reached their destination and could only hope they were quiet enough to sneak inside.

Inside the lab, Law walked to the main room and set kikoku against the couch, and checked to see if anyone was still in the room. "Alright Racoon-ya, it's safe to go into his lab and find an antidote." "Right." Chopper ran into the room and began looking for what appeared to be some kind of antidote or anything that told him how to make one. Law was waiting by the door as watch to make sure no one came inside. "Did you find it yet?" "Find what?" Law turned around to the voice and saw that Monet had just opened the door with a smug look on her face. Law said nothing and gave her a look that screamed, "fuck off." "What? Why are you so happy?" "Because Master-" "I captured a few Strawhats!" Ceaser's voice echoed down the hall and Law could feel his blood boil. "I even captured their stupid captain!" He abrupted into laughter as he got closer to the door. Monet flew inside past a silent and angry Law. He looked up to see a giant sack fly by his face towards a giant gage in the back of the room. He watched as Ceaser opened the door and threw the three pirates into the cage. He noticed that their hands were tied behind their backs by Seaprism Stone cuffs. Chopper peeked behind the door and saw what had happened, he began to panic but Law shot him a look that told him to stay there and not to worry. Law walked towards the cage and saw Luffy sleeping with his hands bound behind his back. "What happened to them?" "I simply took their breath away and now here they are." He laughed at his own joke and Law couldn't help but feel a steady hatred for the man. The three slowly started to wake back up and Law felt glad nothing physical happened to Luffy. "Where are we? Ceaser!? We never finished our fight!" Luffy started to try and shake his shackles off. "This situation is not super. What happened back there?" Asked Franky as he sat in the corner of the cage. "If only I had my swords I would I be able to get us out of here." Spoke Zoro, who looked like he was about to go back to sleep. "Welcome to my lab Strawhats!" Yelled Ceaser as he threw his hands into the air, "I know I wasn't able to capture your whole crew but I was at least able to catch their captain."

"Smoker where are we going?" "We're getting those kids and getting the hell out of here." The Marines started running through gate B for no one was guarding it and they were easily allowed access inside. "Shouldn't we find a Transponder Snail first?" "That's where we're headed, to the top, or somewhere where there might be one." Tashigi looked worried but remained calm for all of her subordinates. They continued to run until they made it to what appeared to be a child's playroom. "Is this where they kept all the children?" "We have to hurry and get that Transponder Snail." They continued to run towards the furthest point inside the lab until they made it to Vegapunk's old lab. There must be one in here. 

Law looked up at Luffy and saw how he struggled against his shackles with an angry expression. A million ideas raced through his head on how to escape this situation, but only one made sense to him. Chopper continued to look around and found what he came here for, the antidote. He grabbed it and quickly shoved it inside his pocket. He peered outside the door and made sure that the coast was clear before he bolted outside the open door. He held the wall as e caught his breath and started to run again. He kept running until he heard noises coming from a room down the hall. As soon as he arrived the Marines had waltzed out of the room, "the Marines!" Chopper's eyes popped out of his head as he felt like he was going to faint. "Isn't that one of the Strawhats?" Smoker looked at him and called for him, "hey, do you know where the kids are? We called for a Marine ship to come pick them up and we know you hid them somewhere." Chopper didn't know what to say for he was frozen with fear, so he ran towards the entrance from where he and Law came from. "Is he showing us the way?" "Let's follow him!" The Marines chased after Chopper, hoping he would lead them to the children.

Law looked around and saw the sack they were brought in and the camera that was broadcasting this moment. He assumed Zoro's swords were still in there for he knew Ceaser wouldn't have thought to hide them far. Ceaser floated towards the cage and snickered at his victims, "I guess it's time I put on a show for everyone watching."


End file.
